


Their Rare Indulgence

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: Written for SPNKinkBINGO and the lactation kink squareBasically straight up smut.





	Their Rare Indulgence

_ Sammy’s several weeks old, napping in his crib when John approaches Mary, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tickling his way over her shoulders with kisses, she giggles quietly. _

 

_ “John, I love you, but I’m not ready yet.” _

 

_ He pulls her hair back behind her ear, “Mmm, I know.” _

 

_ “Then what do you think you’re doing, mister?” she teases. _

 

_ His arms loosen slightly and he begins to slide his hands over her stomach until his palms ghost over her breasts. He keeps his head in the crook of her neck as he whispers, “Baby? Let me taste you, it’s been so long.” _

 

The first time happened not long after Dean was born. It had taken a few failed attempts before Mary was comfortable to be intimate again, but John’s been patient, and she’s finally ready to reconnect with her husband.

Part of her wants to rush, worried that the baby might wake again, but the way John is taking his time, cherishing every bit of exposed skin, it makes the warmth spread through her and melts away the anxiety. It lets her slow down and truly kiss him and let him kiss her for what feels like the first time in weeks. It’s as lazy as it can be when two young, slightly sleep-deprived parents feel that desperate urge.

Mary, with her body not swollen from pregnancy, wants to ride John, and he lets her, happy to let her work herself into a frenzy while he admires her above him, allowing his hands to roam freely over her curves and softness.

Every now and again, a cool draft hits her skin, the winter air creeping through the windows and sending a shiver and goosebumps over her. Her nipples harden at the chill, then John’s hands graze over them, the warm flat of his palms just touching the peaks burning hot in comparison. That’s what sets the feeling off - the tightening, pinching burn of her breasts becoming hard and full. 

She feels the first drip run down the underside of her breast as it starts to leak and she hopes that it’s dark enough in the room that John won’t see it or the way her face burns at the way her body reacts.

Then, his cock hits a spot that makes her lean forward, wanting more pressure...just...right...there. Her breasts, hard and heavy and solid, firmly bounce and sway, where before they might have jiggled. John’s hands start to slide over her sides, grabbing her hips to help her move, then sliding upward to cup her. She knows what’s coming and pulls away just enough.

“You okay?” he asks.

She realizes that she’s dripping breast milk onto his chest, and can see the droplets reflecting the moonlight on his skin. He doesn’t say anything about it, or move to wipe it away, so she presses on.

“Yeah. It’s okay. Don’t stop, this feels good.”

She leans just a little further so that her hands can rest flat on the bed over his shoulders, and he shifts his hands up, stopping just at the crease where her breasts meet her chest. Now, they’re steadily dripping in a nearly constant gentle stream, though it’s not enough to relieve the burning pressure she feels. His palms stretch so that his fingers rest along the lines of her ribs, and thumbs reach toward her breastbone following the curve of her tits. With a gentle motion, he bends his thumb to rub along the bottom and notices how hard and taught and heavy they’ve become.

She squints, trying to keep concentrated on the good feeling between her hips while she continues to ride him, and ignoring the aching tingle in her chest. 

John’s hands shift just a little again, barely cupping her, careful not to put pressure on the sensitive skin. She sucks in a tight breath, surprised by the touch and at the verge of asking to stop. Except, it’s the touch she’s missed - she remembers the way his palms would cover her, his fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples. How his mouth and chin, rough with stubble would give attention to each one in turn. 

With her eyes still closed, body frustrated and brows furrowed, she whines, “John. Please.”

She opens her eyes, catching his in the dim light as his movements halt. He eyes her chest, hands cupping them, wetness gathering in the web between his thumb and forefinger. Then, he looks to her face and her almost pained expression, his own brows lift with worry.

“John, I’ve missed you, touch me, please?”

He slides his hands up higher, pushing her breasts together while pulling her forward. At first she gasps, but then she breathes out a sigh of relief when he pushes up with his hips, fucking up into her for a moment. With her head thrown back with a soft moan, he moves his mouth closer, tongue sticking out to lick from the underside of her breast up to her nipple, catching some of the milk that dripped from her swollen mounds.

Both of them still their hips. The feel of his rough, hot tongue pulls another gasp from her. He pulls back a little, and she can see his chin glistening with the milk that’s spilled from her. Embarrassment first floods her, until she hears him moan.

“God, baby. You really are sweet all over.”

A soft whimper escapes her open mouth while she struggles to find words, finally uttering, “Yeah?”

“Mmmhmmm,” he hums, lifting his head to her breast again. He swirls his tongue around her hard and sensitive nipple, soaked in breast milk and saliva. He gives it a gentle suck, his large mouth suctioning over as much of her breast as he can fit, and they both groan.

Her hips slowly start to rock again and John pulls away. She can feel the constant stream of milk, the flow started from his attention, the liquid cooling on her skin as it rolls down, occasionally caught by John’s tongue and lips.

“A little more?” he asks, eyeing her other breast.

“You like it?” she squeaks, her pleasure building.

“You’re the best thing I ever tasted.”


End file.
